Trust Your Heart
by invisibilityabled
Summary: James can't understand why Lily won't give him a chance. When she finally does, will he mess everything up?
1. Default Chapter

Trust Your Heart

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all his glory. I just own Mica and Kim.

Chapter 1

Same Old, Same Old 

Lily Evans was a very pretty girl with beautiful red hair and almond shaped green eyes. She, along with her two best friends, Mika Morris and Kimberly Paul were the most wanted girls in Hogwarts. Lily was startled out of her daydream (of a Potter-free life) when Mika and Kim came running into her compartment.

Mika Morris was an attractive girl with dark brown hair that went just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy gray and only had a slight touch of make-up around them. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a slender body. A lot of guys liked Mika but she didn't seem to notice them. Kimberly Paul on the other hand, had bright blonde hair that cascaded down her back falling on her darkly tanned skin. She had baby blue eyes that were heavily outlined in mascara. She also had all the guys looking at her but unlike Mika, she noticed them. But she never played with their hearts and only went out on dates if she really liked the guy.

They stood breathless for a few seconds before filling a bewildered Lily in on what they had just "overheard".

"Lily, this is serious! I was casually walking by the Marauders compartment when-"Kim was broken off by Mika who snorted and said, "You weren't "casually walking by Kim! You were so spying on them!"

"Oh just shut up Mika!" Kim replied good-naturally. "So anyway, I heard James and Sirius trying to figure out ways to get you, Lily, to go out with James! James said he would die if he couldn't."

If Kim had been expecting Lily to jump up and down in excitement she was sadly disappointed. Lily just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Kim! You don't actually believe him do you? I mean he has been asking me out every day since third year. He only wants me because he can't get me."

"You know Kim she has got a point. I mean, why do girls flock to James anyway?" Mika sighed.

"Well that's just because your heart has already been taken by another member of the Marauders!" Kim yelled. "Let's say another quieter member?"

To Kim's satisfaction Mika glowed as red as Lily's hair but didn't deny anything.

"So Lily what are you going to do about James?

"Yes Lily what shall you do about Jamsie here? I mean him being Head Boy and all I don't think you can do very much." A voice replied from behind Lily.

Lily shrieked and yelled at Sirius for scaring her. Behind Sirius stood the rest of the Marauders- James, Remus and Peter. Sirius and James were very popular and just about every girl at Hogwarts had a crush on one of the two. Remus was more of the quiet one but he was considered very handsome, right after Sirius and James. Peter though, looked like a rat and no one knew why the Marauders let him hang out with them. He was not very well liked.

But Sirius wasn't listening to Lily anymore for he had just spotted Kim and was already walking over and sliding an arm around her shoulders.

Kim shrugged him off but Sirius just put his arm right back around her shoulders and this time she left it there. Everyone knew that Kim liked Sirius but she didn't like to show it.

Remus walked over to Mika and asked her how her summer had been. Mika blushed red and managed to reply "good".

Lily glared and turned around to face James. "You're Head Boy? This is so not fair. I'm Head Girl!"

"Lily! My flower, my love, my next-next-door-room-mate! How has your summer been?" James replied smoothly rubbing in the fact that they would be sharing a bathroom and a common room, WITH adjoining doors.

"Oh stop it Potter. I won't fall for your silly nicknames." Lily tried not to show that she was bothered by the fact that she would be very close to Potter for the next year.

"Well, it was worth a try." James replied with a shrug.

"Why don't you go and flirt with some girl who cares Potter."

Mica and Remus both stopped talking and looked over at James. They both saw the shadow of hurt on James' face before he regained his cockiness. They looked over to each other and said "Uh oh."


	2. Confusion, Plans and Goodnights

Trust Your Heart

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry. J.K. Rowling does. She is so lucky.

Chapter 2

Confusion, Plans and Goodnights 

A very disgruntled Lily stepped out of the carriage as soon as the ride stopped. The limit to the carriages was only four people but Sirius had insisted that they all squeeze in. At that time it had not seemed like a bad idea. But then Lily was the last to enter and she found that there was no room at all for her. Kim was on Sirius' lap, which he seemed to like, and Remus, Mica and Potter were all, sitting comfortably (A/N: Peter had taken a different carriage the slimy git. He won't be in this story much).

Since she wouldn't be able to stand she had asked Mica if she could move around a bit so that she could sit on the edge of the seat. But out of nowhere strong arms were pulling her down and she found herself on Potter's lap with his arms around her.

"No way!" she had yelled. But Potter only said "Fine. Stand if you really want to." Lily had realized that she was trapped and gave in.

"Don't think this gets you anywhere Potter, because it doesn't" she hissed at him.

But he only whispered, "We'll see Lil, we'll see.

James was very confused.

As soon as the carriage had stopped, Lily had jumped out and practically sprinted to the castle, with Mica and Kim following.

By the time he had gotten there all the seats around Lily were taken so he and the rest of the Marauders had been forced to sit at the end of the table.

"I don't get it!" James said, his head in his hands. "What did I do this time?"

"Well. By the look of the glares she is sending you (Lily was indeed glaring at James) I don't think she appreciated you pulling her onto your lap." Remus said wisely.

"What! I was doing her a favor! She had no where else to sit!"

"Aah. But maybe you should have asked her first."

James just shook his head in disbelief for quite a while. He didn't even hear Dumbledore's opening speech.

After everyone had left to go to their appropriate houses, Mica and Remus found a corner of the Gryffindor common room where they could talk privately.

After they had pulled two comfy chairs to their corner Mica burst out, "We have to get them together! I mean, did you see Lily after she had stopped fighting with James in the carriage? She. Liked. It."

"Okay. Okay. No need to freak out about it. I've got it!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes shining in triumph. "Me and you will go off on Saturday on a date. And so will Sirius and Kim. Then that leaves Lily and James here at the common room TOGETHER for an entire Saturday!"

"So do you like it?" Remus asked seeing her confused face.

"Are. Are you asking me out on a date?" she stuttered.

Remus smiled. "I guess I am. So what do you say?"

"Yes. I'll go tell Sirius and Kim their part in the plan."

Mica smiled to herself as she quickly stood up and strode off. Things were finally going her way.

Lily laid on her bed in the Head's common room. She went through what had happened in the carriage. When Potter had pulled her down like that she thought that he had been trying to make a move on her. But when she had actually stopped fighting and had relaxed she had actually liked sitting in his lap. It was so comfortable and her head seemed to fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. WAIT. Lily mentally slapped herself. Stop it. You. Do. Not. Like. Potter! She groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

James stood outside Lily's door with flowers in his hand. He knew that their rooms had and adjoining door but Remus advised him not to use it because that would end up badly. So there he was outside her door about to apologize to her. He liked to anger Lily but he hated her mad at him. This was the first thing he could think of that would get him back on her good side.

He took a deep breath and knocked. He could hear her moving around and then the door opened a crack.

"Oh its you. What do you want?"

James thrust the flowers to her. "These are for you."

"Oh!" exclaimed Lily. "They're beautiful Potter."

"So, can I come in?"

Lily sighed. "If you must"

James walked into her room and noticed that her room was the same as his but different in decoration.

"So. Any other reason why you came?" Came Lily's voice from behind him.

"Oh. Right. Well, yeah Lily. I came to apologize for what happened in the carriage. I should've asked you first before I pulled you into my lap."

For some reason she turned a bright red. He smiled slightly wondering why she was embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"So I guess I'll just be going then."

"What? Oh. Right. I guess."

"Well, goodnight Lily."

Outside her closed door James leaned against the wall. He had seen something on Lily's face that had made him confused. He was sure that he saw disappointment on her face. But for what? His leaving? His heart rose at that thought. Then he heard Lily say something behind her closed door.

"Goodnight. James."

James went into his room with a smile stretched from ear to ear.


	3. Happiness and Lockets

**Thank you to all my reviewers so far!...**

**Mountaineer47- yea I'm addicted to fluff and stuff like it...yea I hate peter sooo much... that's most likely all the lines he will have!**

**Lovingron- thanx and I'll try to update as much as possible...it might b a lil hard b/c I'm going into high school and preseason for field hockey starts reeeeally soon!**

**Kiwignome- hehe thank you thank you...and thank yourself because you proofed!**

Trust Your Heart

Disclaimer: I know this may come as a shocker...but I don't own Harry Potter...sorry!

Chapter 3

Happiness and Lockets 

For Remus and Mica the week couldn't go by fast enough. They had gotten together and had planned to have a picnic on the far side of the lake.

When Saturday finally arrived, Mica met Remus in the Common room as planned.

"Well, we're off. See you all later!" Remus said as he and Mica walked to the portrait hole.

Lily couldn't help but notice the huge smile Mica had on her face. Good for her, she thought. I still have Kim to hang out with today.

But to her dismay Kim and Sirius got up and announced that they were also leaving.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked with obvious worry in her voice. She did not want to be alone with Potter.

"We are going on a date Lils, and no, you can't come."

Lily entered her room. "Oh, great this is just great. They leave me all alone on a Saturday!" Lily muttered to herself, oblivious to the person standing behind her.

"Well, I wouldn't say ALONE."

"Potter! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lily said, breathing hard. "You scared me!"

"Well, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming up to see if you needed help on your transfiguration homework."

Lily blushed. He was being so nice! This was when Lily really liked James. Liked? What was she saying? She didn't like Potter! She slapped a business-like look on her face and replied "Alright. I really do need the help."

James grinned. "Okay. What do you want to do first?"

"Umm...anything and everything? Why don't we start with this one." She said, pointing to a spell in her book.

"Alright then. Watch me. Just concentrate on what you want and flick up and swish down with your wrist and shout 'Condrium!'"

Ten minutes later Lily still wasn't getting it.

"My wrist just doesn't want to move that way!"

"Here maybe this will help." He moved his arm around her waist and put his right arm on her wand hand. He felt her take a sharp breath as her body leaned closer to his.

"Now just flick up and swish down !" A locket appeared out of nowhere and James caught it. He turned to Lily and out it in her hand. "Here it's for you."

"Oh! Thank you James."

James looked startled and she looked at him.

"What? What did I do?"

"No. No, it's just. You called me James."

"Slip of tongue. No big deal." But she blushed as she said it.

James watched her open the locket and smiled when he heard her happy gasp.

"Oh. It's beautiful!" Inside was a picture of a perfectly white lily.

"But why is the other side blank?" Lily asked, confused.

"It's for whatever or who ever you want close to your heart."

Meanwhile, Remus and Mica were just finishing up their picnic lunch.

They had talked about everything they could think of and were now laying next to each other on the blanket in silence.

"How do you think they are doing?" Mica asked, inquiring about Lily and James.

"Oh, probably confessing their love to each other right now." Remus replied, gazing out onto the lake.

"Hopefully."

"Mica?"

"Yes?"

"This day has been perfect."

"Yea. It has."

And with that Remus leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

**Ok sorry this is a bit short!!**

**The next chapter was so much fun to write, so I'll have it up a.s.a.p.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This may be asking much but I want to try to get 7 reviews!!! (Please?: D )**


End file.
